


Kiss Lang, Pramis

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: This is what happened between 182 & 183. Kung saan gusto lang naman mag-paalam ni CY sa kanyang baby.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 26





	Kiss Lang, Pramis

"Bye, baby. Ingat ka." Mahigpit na yumakap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pagkalabas na pagkalabas n'ya ng kwarto. 

Chanyeol kisses him on the top of his head, breathing in his scent. Haay, ang bango bango ng baby n'ya. Kung pwede lang iuwi na 'to at yakapin maghapon, gagawin n'ya. 

"I'll call you as soon as I get home." 

"Okay," tumingala si Baekhyun na naka-pout. Ano, papauwiin n'ya ba ang jowa n'ya at mag-aaral s'ya o mas pipiliin n'yang mag-momol sila? Ayusin mo buhay mo, Baekhyun. "Kiss na kita."

Ngumiti ang boyfriend n'ya bago yumuko para bigyan s'ya ng halik. Matagal naglapat ang mga labi nila pero hindi muna sila gumalaw. Nilasap muna nila ang natitirang sandali bago umalis ang isa. Matagal din silang hindi magkikita after nito. 

Eh kung sulitin ko na kaya? Kumakatok ang ideyang ito sa isip ni Baekhyun pero hindi! Hindi pwede! Apat ang na subjects ang exams n'ya bukas at dalawa doon ay majors. He cannot possibly risk it, can he? 

Pero lahat ng pagaalinlangan n'ya, natunaw din nang hapitin ni Chanyeol ang bewang n'ya palapit sa kanya. 

He felt how Chanyeol breathed in his scent habang hindi humihiwalay sa halik at pagkatapos n'on, Chanyeol begins kissing him torridly. 

Hindi na din lumaban si Baekhyun, may magagawa pa ba s'ya eh mahinang mahina s'ya kapag halik na ni Chanyeol ang kalaban n'ya?

Gigil na gigil si Chanyeol na pumipisil sa iba't ibang parte ng katawan ni Baekhyun. Noon umaga pa lang nagpipigil na s'ya pero hindi n'ya na talaga kaya kasi, putangina... napaka-ikli ng suot na shorts ni Baekhyun at bakat na bakat ang pwet n'ya. 

Bumaba ang mga halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg at balikat ng isa kasabay ng pagbaba ng kamay n'ya papunta sa pwet ni Baekhyun. Kung itatas n'ya ng konti ang shorts nito, malamang makikita n'ya na ang mga pisngi nito. 

Pinabayaan ni Baekhyun na sipsipin ni Chanyeol ang leeg at balikat n'ya. Malamang bukas, napaka-dami n'yang marka at makikita ito ng mga kaklase n'ya pero bahala na, puta. Wala na s'yang pakialam sa ibang bagay dahil sobrang sarap ng halik ng jowa n'ya. 

Hindi na nila namalayan na napaupo na si Chanyeol sa couch at Baekhyun gimigiling na naman sa lap n'ya. 

Malalim ang mga halik nila sa isa't isa, malakas ang kabog ng mga dibdib at matigas na din ang mga tite nila. 

Hindi ko na kaya. Sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili n'ya. Hinalikan n'ya ang leeg ng boyfriend hanggang makarating s'ya sa tenga nito at sinabing, "Chanyeol, I want more." 

When he heard that, his eyes darkened. It took everything in Chanyeol para hindi n'ya buhatin ang nobyo at ibalibag sa kama n'ya para wasakin ang pagkatao nito. Pero s'yempre, nanguna kay Chanyeol ang konsiderasyon para kay Baekhyun. "Anong gusto mong gawin? Ikaw ang bahala, baby. Whatever you're ready to do." 

Baekhyun's heart swells. Nakaka-pogi pala talaga kapag marunong humingi ng consent. Hinalikan n'ya ang magkabilang pisngi ni Chanyeol at pagkatapos ang mga labi n'ya, dahan dahang nagsayaw ang mga dila nila kasabay ng pagbaba ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa pantalon ng boyfriend n'ya. 

Nang diinan n'ya ang palad sa naka-umbok na parte ng pantalon n'ya, malakas na umungol si Chanyeol, letting his head fall back. "Fuck, Baekhyun... Are you sure? I don't want you to do this dahil-" 

"I want to do this okay? Gusto kitang tikman, Chanyeol." 

Natameme si Chanyeol kasi habang sinasabi ni Baekhyun ito, unti unti s'yang bumababa sa couch at pumupwesto paluhod sa harap n'ya. Sa harap mismo ng pantalon n'ya. 

Sinasadya ba ni Baekhyun na tumitig sa kanya habang naka-kagat sa labi? Ang mga mata n'ya mukhang inosente pero ang mga galaw n'ya hindi. Dahan dahang binuksan ng magaganda n'yang kamay ang butones at zipper ng pants ni Chanyeol at sabay na hinatak pababa kasama ang boxers n'ya. 

"Puta." napamura na lang si Baekhyun nang makita ang tite ng boyfriend n'ya. 

Alam naman n'ya na daks 'to pero wala s'yang idea na pasok si Chanyeol sa category ng isang Monster Cock.

Para s'yang naglalaway eh. Hindi na s'ya naghintay. Hinawakan n'ya na ito at naramdaman ang pag-tigas nito lalo na nang dinilaan n'ya ang ulo nito.

Chanyeol clenches his fists sa fabric ng sofa. Gustong gusto n'ya na sabunutan si Baekhyun pero ayaw n'ya itong masaktan. Lalo s'yang tinigasan noong tumitig si Baekhyun sa kanya, naka-ngiti ito at excited. 

"Baby," 

"Yes, baby?" Chanyeol grunts. 

"Gusto ko hindi ka pipikit ha? Titingin ka lang sakin habang sinusubo kita." 

Napatawa ng mahina si Chanyeol pero gusto na n'yang maiyak talaga. Please lang Baekhyun, isubo mo na kung isusubo mo. 

Ginawa n'ya ang gusto ni Baekhyun. Walang kakurap kurap s'yang nanonood sa mga sumunod na ginawa ni Baekhyun. 

"My god, Baek!" sigaw n'ya nang ilahad ni Baekhyun ang dila at pinatong ang ulo ng tite n'ya dito bago tuluyang sinubo ang halos kalahati ng kabuuan nito. "Fuck, y'ang bibig mo... sobrang init, baby." 

Baekhyun tries na sagarin sa lalamunan n'ya ang tite ni Chanyeol hanggang sa nabubulunan na s'ya. Naramdaman n'yang hawak na ni Chanyeol ang batok n'ya at marahan s'yang tinutulak pababa. 

"Oh my goodness, baby you're doing so well, shit... Baekhyun, ugh." 

Baekhyun makes a loud popping noise bago n'ya tinanggal ang tite ni Chanyeol mula sa bibig at ngumiti sa boyfriend n'ya. "Am I good? Masarap ba, Chanyeol ko?" 

"Tangina, Baek mukha ba akong hindi nasasarapan? Binabaliw mo ako." 

"For the record, masarap ka din." he replied bago sinubo uli ang tite ni Chanyeol. This time, Baekhyun went faster and harder. 

Ang isa n'yang kamay busy sa pag-jakol sa lower part ng tite ni Chanyeol, and the other played with his balls. Walang maiiwang malungkot dito, lahat kayo mahal ni Baekhyun equally. Walang favoritism dito. 

Sa pag-ungol ni Baekhyun, lalong naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang paglapit ng orgasm n'ya. Pinapanood n'ya ang pagsipsip at paglunok no Baekhyun sa kanya habang magkahalong laway at tamod na ang tumutulo mula sa bibig nito hanggang sa baba n'ya. Napakarumi pero ang ganda ganda ni Baekhyun habang namumungay ang mga mata n'ya. 

If only he could take his picture. 

Chanyeol holds his boyfriend's cheek. "Fuck, lalabasan na ako, baby." 

Lalong umungol si Baekhyun at binilisan ang pag-chupa. Tangina, champion sa blowjob ang jowa n'ya puta. 

Biglang humiwalay si Baekhyun at mabilis na sinabing, "Stand up, baby. Fuck my face, sige na." 

Kahit gulat sa sinabi ni Baekhyun, sumunod si Chanyeol sa utos nito. 

Standing up from the couch, hinawakan n'ya ang buhok ni Baekhyun at pinanood ito habang binabalik ang tite n'ya sa bibig nito. 

"You ready?" 

Baekhyun gives a nod and with that, nakuha n'ya ang gusto n'ya. 

"God damn, Baekhyun fuck! Tanginang bibig 'yan! Ang sarap mo, baby... God, I love you so much." 

"I'm coming, baby! Shit, where do you want it?" 

Gusto sana i-pull out ni Chanyeol ang tite n'ya pero Baekhyun kept a firm grip sa balakang n'ya. 

"You want me to come inside your mouth? God, you're so filthy." 

Ilang bayo pa at nilabasan na din si Chanyeol inside Baekhyun's mouth. 

Binuksan no Baekhyun ang bibig at pinakita sa boyfriend ang tamod bago n'ya tuluyang lununok ito. 

"Fuck, grabe ka." he chuckled lowly habang tinutulungang tumayo si Baekhyun. As soon as Baekhyun's up, hinalikan n'ya ito and damn, he could taste his own cum. 

"Galing ko ba?" 

"Sobra, baby. Sa sobrang galing mo, hindi na kita papakawalan." 

"Aba, dapat lang." 

Chanyeol gives him a little peck bago nilinis ng hinlalaki n'ya ang natirang tamod sa labi n'ya. "Thank you, baby. I love you." 

"Shower tayo?" 

Lumaki ang mga ngiti ni Chanyeol. "Shower lang?" 

Syempre hindi. Dahil the next thing they know, Chanyeol's already thigh fucking Baekhyun against the wall. Hindi pwede uuwi s'ya na hindi nagbabalik ng favor sa baby n'ya. Dapat si Baekhyun din, lalabasan. 

Sobrang kinis at sobrang puti ng katawan ng boyfriend n'ya, ngayon pa lang baliw na baliw na s'ya sa ganda at sa sarap nito, pa'no pa kaya pag talagang tinira n'ya na 'to? 

"Shit, baby ang sarap!" Ungol ni Baekhyun habang binabayo ni Chanyeol mula sa likod. Madulas ang pagpasok ng tite ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng hita n'ya at masarap ang pagtatama ng mga tite nila. 

"Are you coming?" 

"Yes, baby sige pa!" 

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang mga utong ni Baekhyun at pinaglaruan habang sinisipsip n'ya ang leeg nito. Sa pinagsama samang sarap, mabilis din nilabasan si Baekhyun at maya maya din, pinutok ni Chanyeol ang tamod sa gitna mismo ng mga pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun. 

"Next time, baby I'll make sure sa loob ko na 'yan ipuputok."


End file.
